


need a ride

by czennieslikethis



Series: move your butt [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking Games, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 10:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czennieslikethis/pseuds/czennieslikethis
Summary: Haechan goes to a university open day in a college town. He and his friends get invited to a party where he meets frat boy Mark.





	need a ride

**Author's Note:**

> Look, it's just sex and if that's not your thing just don't read it lol. I typed it on my phone so it's unbeta'd and definitely a mess. Don't judge me. Enjoy u sinners. Late warning soz but Mark is 23 and Haechan is 18/19 if that makes u uncomfy don't read it plss

Haechan and his friends decide to go to a college town a few hours away from their small city to "check out universities" or at least that's what they said to their parents. Really they just wanted to drink and party without the neighbour or store clerk telling one of their parents and eventually spreading to everyone else.

 

Jeno drives all of them in his shitty car that threatened to give out more than once. Once they get there, they tour the colleges, take pictures of university tours (proof for their parent's sake) and eventually scored an unofficial invite to a college party. (Really, they just overheard a conversation and had Jaemin and Haechan flirt with the dude to learn more, foolproof plan always tbh.) They go back to their hotel to get ready, Jeno, Jaemin and Renjun looking pretty lowkey in tight jeans and a hoodie unlike Haechan's more revealing cropped hoodie and ripped jeans, fishnets boldly framing his hips and tanned stomach. Satisfied, they make their way to the address they've been given, what seemed to be someone's house in the area. It was easy to find the place just from the sounds of a booming base and the sprawled drunk or passed out people lining the streets. They realise once they go in that the house wasn't an ordinary residence but a frat house. It definely explained why there seemed to be no one complaining from the other houses who were probably all here partying.

 

They go in and get some drinks, amazed at the scale of the party. The whole living room and hallway had been cleared into a dance floor where numerous bodies grinded and bounced to the music. The drinks were stronger and the people were bolder, Haechan thought. Watching as two guys furiously made out against the wall, another guy looking at them and palming himself over tight pants. That was hot. 

 

"Take a pic, baby..." He was so absorbed in staring that he startled when a voice spoke by his ear, jerking up only to bump into a hard body behind him. He turned around to see a guy taller than him and most likely older, his light brown hair was short on the sides but looked thick and luscious. A straight nose, shiny lips pursed into a smirk and a strong jaw. He was wearing a simple striped button up with the top buttons undone and dark jeans that showed off his legs (and the visible bulge in between them.) In short, he was gorgeous.

 

"Ah- sorry-" Haechan felt embarrassed to say the least, getting caught starring only to end up tongue tied in front of this specimen. The guy only laughed good naturedly which set him at ease. "I'm just kidding you. Is this your first college party? Freshman?" He queried, Haechan didn't notice that he had slightly caged him against the wall, taking up his personal space and making him feel small. He suddenly felt shy. "High school senior actually. I'm here for the open day but someone invited us so my friends and I went."

 

"Alright, that's cool. And where are your friends now uh...?" He trailed off, and Haechan supplied his name, getting the other's in exhange. Mark. What a cute name for such a cute boy.

 

Haechan learned that Mark was in his third year of Music Production. He was 23 and he obviously thought that Haechan was cute, if the fingers drawing circles on his hip was any indication. He appreciated the attention, being stuck with a couple for a few days had him feeling extra clingy and now that Noremin were most likely somewhere fucking each other, he thought it was only fair he got some himself.

 

"Since your friends seemed to have ditched you, why don't you play with me and my friends instead Haechanie?" Mark suggested, already guiding him towards the kitchen, his hand making it's way from his hips to his jeans back pocket, stroking the soft flesh of his ass. He giggled a giddy "sure~" and clung to the others arms.

 

The kitchen had a few people playing various drinking games and Mark and him were greeted enthusiastically upon their entrance. Mark and him played beer pong and were surprisingly a good team, sharing high fives, hugs and Mark had even lifted him up and twirled him around when they one against his friends. Haechan could still feel his strong grip on his ass and the ease with which he held him.

 

He didn't know how but their game of beer pong suddenly turned into a mishmash of chicken and body shots. Everybody was getting bolder and bolder, Mark and Haechan doing shots on each others bodies. The way the Mark tensed his muscles at the touch of Haechan's tongue still had him dizzy with desire.

 

Haechan hadn't been paying attention, body snuggled onto Mark's side as they watched his friend Johnny lick tequila on the dip of his boyfriend Ten's back that he almost missed Mark's words. "We're gonna beat them baby, alright?" He whispered in Haechan's ear, making the younger shiver as he nodded.

 

"Alright our turn!" Mark yelled, turning toward Haechan and lifting him on the counter. Handing him the bottle tequila that was nearly finished, he gave him hips a playful slap. "You trust me baby? On your hands and knees." He commanded, Haechan's body thrumming with lust as he complied. He felt Mark's hands on his hips arranging him so his back dipped and his ass stood out just a bit.

 

"Ah Mark~ Ten and Johnny already did that though just admit defeat!" One of his friends jeered but Mark just flipped him the finger, focusing on Haechan instead. "You ready baby?" He didn't wait for an answer, pulling Haechan's jeans and fishnets down a small bit, exposing half of his ass cheeks to everyone in the kitchen. He could hear the lewd cheers and whistles but rather than feel embarrassed, Haechan felt hot for a different reason. Having all those people stare at him was unexpectedly sexy and having Mark grip him tight made him want to moan. He licked his lips before speaking, mouth dry and voice coming out soft and needy. "Mark?? What do you want me to do?"

 

"Shit- you're so perfect baby.." Mark had muttered before clearing his throat and continuing. "Right... I want you to clench your ass so I can pour the tequila here...you think you can do that for me?" He gestured at the top of Haechan's ass, the flesh of his ass overflowed to create a dip on his tailbone. He nodded his head and took a piece of lime in his mouth. He handed the bottle to Mark and used his hand to make sure the alcohol doesn't go farther than his tailbone area.

 

He shivered once he felt the slow trickle of the alcoholic liquid on his ass, a whine barely escaping his occupied mouth. He heard someone mutter 'holy shit' as Mark made his ass jiggle slightly, the tequila sloshing but not spilling. He could feel Mark's hungry eyes on him but wished he would go quickly. He didn't know if he could clench his muscle any longer.

 

He felt more than heard Mark slurp that tequila like he was a thirsty man on a desert. First it was warm lips and then Mark was holding him open and licking him from his hole to his tailbone, making him drop the lime as he moaned loudly. The room erupted in cheering and hollers but all he could focus on was Mark's face as he placed a last kiss on his ass cheek before pulling his jeans up and helping him down the counter.

 

His legs felt like jelly so Mark held him up, his arms around his waist and Haechan's head buried on his neck. He smiled at Johnny's admission of defeat but was more preoccupied with the bulge he could feel in between Mark's legs. "Let's go somewhere else?" He whispered, leaving a wet kiss on Mark's earlobe and loving the way he shivered.

 

Mark to his surprise, brought him to the garage and to a fairly expensive looking car. He explained that one of their frat rules was that under no circumstances were they to have sex in the shared bedrooms which leads them to Mark's car. Haechan wasn't going to complain as Mark all but threw him on the backseat and kissed him fiercely. His mouth tasted like alcohol, and his tongue was sloppy and rough. Running through the seam of Haechan's lips, his teeth and playing with his tongue. He moaned against him, their hot breaths mingling as Mark fucked his mouth with his tongue. He could feel their mixed saliva dripping down his chin and with a strangled moan, he tried to swallow around it. It was wet and messy and Haechan absolutely loved it. Mark's hands pulled off his cropped hoodie and threw it somewhere, his mouth busy biting bruising kisses on Haechan's neck and collarbone, purple marks leading down to his chest as he moaned and whimpered against him. Mark gulped in a breath as he stared at the other. "You know I've been thinking this before- but you're tanned everywhere aren't you?" He flicked his nipple to prove a point, making Haechan gasp, slurred a-ah's and hnngg's pouring out of his mouth as his body quivered in desire. "Look, your nipple is so pink but your skin is golden everywhere..." He sucked said nipple in his mouth, letting his teeth graze the soft skin underneath it. Haechan tasted like summer and sweat and something Mark couldn't get enough of. He sucks and bites Haechan's nipples until they're swollen and Haechan is sobbing, begging for more.

 

"Take off your pants Haechanie...I want to see everything." Mark coos as he palms his cock through his pants. Haechan had never taken off his jeans so quickly, ripping off the fishnets when they kept getting tangled. He presents his ass to Mark, his hole fluttering as if it was begging to be filled and Mark sighs as he smacks one cheek, watching it redden. Haechan's hole clenches even more in response, making Mark groan and attach his mouth to it.

 

Mark eats Haechan out, licking and kissing his hole, spreading him with his big hands and spitting on his rim so he could be wet enough to let his tongue enter. He licks the rim and listens to Haechan wail like he's losing his mind and he probably was. Haechan's cock was dripping precum so much it was pooling on the front of Mark's jeans. He scoops it up and uses it to lubricate his fingers, inserting one and then two inside Haechan. The scream that came out of him felt like electricity down Mark's spine. "More Mark, moremoremoreplease oh god, Mark!" He obliges, inserting two more from his other hand so he could stretch Haechan's hole on either direction groaning at the sight of his pink insides. Mark licked his asshole like it would be his last meal, savouring it and feeling every ridge and cranny his tongue could reach. "You taste so good Haechanie..." He hums, spitting on the others hole and watching his shiny saliva drip down slowly before licking it in to the gaping hole in front of him. 

 

Haechan's body thrashed on the cramp space they had, his hard cock quivering slightly before it erupts in sticky white liquid all over the back of the passenger seat. Mark continued to eat him out until he was flinching from overstimulation and his limp cock twitched with a bit of pain. "Haa... Mark- Mark stop, I feel like I'm gonna go insane..." Haechan whined, his small mouth was open and laborious breaths escaped out of his heaving chest, making his swollen nipples more prominent. Mark had removed his fingers from his ass but his hole pulsed like it was still feeling the phantom force of his fingers inside him. His whole body was vibrating and every touch made him dizzy.

 

He could feel Mark's hands on his waist sitting him down on his lap and letting him lean his head on the other's shoulder. He could feel his cock under him, hard and unforgiving as he grinded up at Haechan's ass. He tried his best to wiggle his hips but his mind was hazy and his legs were uncooperative. "Mark sorry- ah, my body feels so weird..." He whines, kissing Mark on the neck, his jaw, wherever he could reach. Mark's chest trembled with laughter and he pressed a biting kiss to Haechan's neck. "It's okay baby, it means I wrecked you well." He hummed, brushing Haechan's hair off his face, soft dark locks matted in sweat and sticking to his forehead, making him look extra messy. "I'll take care of everything now so you just relax okay?"

 

Haechan could feel Mark undo his pants and free his swollen cock. Could feel him trap it in between his thick thighs and felt it's heat in between them as Mark used him like a toy to get off but he was so tired and fucked out that all he could do was release soft grunts and whines as he was bounced on the other's lap. He falls asleep like that, Mark fucking his thighs, his head buried on his neck, breathing heavily as he chased his orgasm.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Haechan woke up the next day, sore and disorientated. He noticed that he was on a cramped bed instead of a car where he last remembered being, Mark's arms wrapped tight around his waist. Freeing himself from the hold, he took a minute to breathe, his head pounding from all the alcohol he consumed. He looked down on himself only to see a large NCT U sweatshirt and nothing else covering his body. Getting up Haechan looks around, squinting at the messy room until he found his jeans and shoes thrown across the floor. To his relief, his phone was still on the back pocket and he scrolled to his notifications as he pulled his jeans on. Norenmin had left him a thousand messages since last night, looking for him and saying that they went back to the hotel room early. What bad friends they were, he thought to himself. Not bothering to look for his fishnets or his cropped hoodie he turned towards Mark admiring his bare chest and strong thighs on display as he slept only in boxers. He crawled on top of him and plopped a wet kiss on his lips, feeling his mouth pucker up unconsciously. "I had a great time last night..." He whispered against his lips, getting up and leaving the room. 

 

Some kind soul had left a few boxes of painkillers and bottles of water, Haechan really had to commend this borderline professional party etiquette in college. He popped a few pills in his mouth and downed some water, making his way out of the unlocked door and fiddling with his phone. 

 

It took him a while to get back at the hotel. Upon his entrance he was bombarded with teasing and questions, especially once they saw the multitude of soft bruises all over his body. Haechan didn't want to know what they would've thought at the handprints all over his ass and thighs. They spent the rest of the day actually sightseeing universities and asking questions, Haechan paying particular attention in the music program in NCT U. He passed by a bulletin board and noticed a music society where a familiar guy posing with a staff member and a trophy on his hands. He took a photo and read the heading: 'Mark Lee wins prestigious music award for the second time...' Haechan smiles and walks away. By late afternoon, they were packed up and checking out of the hotel, ready to go home. 

 

They had left the hotel and were nearly halfway home when it happened. Jeno was driving with Haechan on the passenger seat, everyone singing to Beyoncé when they heard the stutter of Jeno's car engine. None of them paid it any attention, Jeno's car being old and a total rust bucket but they were more alarmed when it started slowing down and eventually stopping. "Fuck!" Jeno slammed his fists on the steering wheel. "It won't start!" "Fucking hell, Jeno..." After a few rounds of complaints from everyone, they eventually managed to push it somewhere. Thank god there had been a diner five minutes from where they are. They decide to go inside for dinner and wait for a mechanic or a tow truck to show up.

 

Everyone sat inside minus Jeno who was on the phone with the mechanic. All sweaty and tired from pushing a car a few metres, they were quiet as they ordered and waited for what Jeno was gonna say. Haechan opened up sns account. It wasn't hard to find a Mark Lee in his 20's, attending NCT U for music production and had a face that you couldn't mistake for anyone else's. He didn't find a twitter or Facebook account but a MarkRee99 was tagged by someone from last night on Instagram and he checked the profile to confirm if its him by his latest post. Haechan nearly choked on his burger. It was him. Sitting on Mark's lap, covered with the sweatshirt he was wearing now but obviously naked. It was taken in the car, presumably when Mark finished since he could see the sticky substance on his thighs reflected by the flash. His head was tucked on Mark's neck and Mark's face smirking at the camera. He captioned it: 'when will I see my sleeping beauty again...' Haechan's face burned and he turned his phone off to focus on his friends conversation. 

 

"Okay, bad news: the car is shit and repairing it would take too long. Good news: we can either get a hotel and ask one of our parents to pick is up tomorrow or try out luck with the bus. Opinions?" Renjun was quick to reject the first option. "Do you know how big an 'I told you do we'd get if we do that? No way. I'll never be able to go anywhere without getting shit on." He muttered with pursed lips. "I don't know... The nearest bus stop is at least a few minutes walk from here but with all the stuff we brought? It might be a bit dangerous..." Jaemin trailed off uncertainly. Haechan zoned off as they argued back and forth, opening up his phone and staring at the picture once again. They needed to get a lift or at least start walking but Haechan’s mind was still preoccupied with his hookup, admiring Mark's pale skin and how it looked nice on the backdrop of his leather seats and- wait...

 

"Guys I might have a different solution..."

 

~~~~~~  
Haechan's heart thrummed in his chest as he saw Mark's car slowing to as stop. Jeno's car had been towed and the diner closed so they stood outside it with all their stuff waiting for Mark to arrive. He looked so good, one hand on the wheel and the other stretched out on the side. Haechan didn't know that the car was a convertible when they fucked on it, but now the roof was open and he couldn't help but feel giddy at his friend's incredulous stares.

 

Mark stopped right in front of Haechan who didn't even notice that he'd walked closer to the road. He could see that Mark was wearing a tank top and basketball shorts, plain but looking so very attractive. He gave a smile as he saw Haechan walk closer. "Hi Mark..." He greeted shyly.

 

"That's not how you greeted me this morning c'mon baby..." He opened the door and patted his lap, eyes boring down on Haechan. With a quick glance to his friends, Haechan moved and sat on his lap, winding his arms around his neck as he kissed him deeply. Mark's tongue was immediately on him, lapping and sucking on his mouth like he was starved of Haechan's taste. His arms rested on his hips and they kissed for a while, not caring that Haechan's friends were watching them. Haechan whined when Mark gripped his ass before lifting him off and maneuvering him over the gears and into the passenger seat. He looked up at Haechan's friends with a smirk as they stared with wide eyes. "Why don't you guys put your stuff on the back and get in?" He suggested, breaking them out of their stupor as Haechan panted and blushed next to him.

 

The rest of the trip was quiet. The three at the back chatting and eventually falling asleep. Haechan wished he could do the same but the minute looks and smiles Mark gave him kept him awake. It didn't help that the other kept one hand on his thigh, stroking and pinching the skin there. They dropped Norenmin off one by one until it was only just the two of them in the car. Mark asked him for his address but Haechan requested that they go somewhere else, not ready for them to part ways. Mark parked his car in some restaurant car park, devoid of anyone else and illuminate only by street lamps. He turned off his engine and turned towards Haechan. "Really...thanks so much for driving us home." Haechan cuddled up to Mark, stroking his leg slowly. "It's not a problem baby. I wanted to see you again, you gave me a reason." He assured, hands caressing Haechan's hair. It was soft. Sweet. But Haechan wanted more. Ever since Mark kissed him in the car. He let his hand stroke higher. To his inner thigh and eventually his cock. He could feel Mark's uneven breath. Could feel him harden in his grip. "I was thinking... I could repay you some other way?" 

 

It was uncomfortable but doable as Haechan stretched out on the passenger seat, elbows resting on the edge of Mark's seat as his face pressed on his crotch. He could smell Mark's arousal. Could feel it and it made his mouth water. His stomach pressed on the gears but it only added on to the sensation as he uncovered the hard cock in front of him. It was long and thick, the pink tip oozing precum. He let his lips kiss the tip, spreading the liquid all over his mouth and cheeks before opening his mouth and swallowing his length. Mark groans above him, fisting his hair and pulling him upwards so he could stare at his teary eyes while he took him in. Haechan controlled the pace, bobbing his head quickly and shallowly or slowing down and taking him in deeper when he seemed like he was gonna come. He hollowed his cheeks and let Mark's cock protrude from one side before going back up. "Are you gonna cum? Don't~" He whined up at him, pulling back and straddling his hips as Mark looked at him with confusion etched on his cute face. "I want you to cum inside me instead~" He pouted cutely, pulling Mark's arms around him, dropping then to his butt. Mark immediately grabs him tight, separating the globes of his ass and exposing his clenching hole to the air. Haechan giggles, taking one of Mark's hands and licking two of his fingers. Running his slick tongue in between them, soaking them with his saliva before he lowers the wet digits back to his ass.

 

Face to face with Mark, he grinds his ass down on his hard cock, moaning as the others fingers entered him one after the other. Haechan sighs in pleasure, breath fanning in front of Mark's face as he undulates on his lap. Mark kisses him, muffling his moans and gasps as his fingers fuck Haechan faster, his hips bucking down on it. "Cock... I want your cock Mark. Inside me please, pleas, please Mark?" God it sounded so fucking good to hear his name out of Haechan's spit slicked mouth. "Oh shit, ah, okay okay. You have to calm down baby, I'll give you my cock don't worry." He moved the other so his hips hovered on top of Mark's cock, holding his hand out in front of Haechan's mouth. "Spit, baby." He couldn't help but smile as Haechan demurely drooled on his palm, giving it a small kiss before Mark did the same albeit with more force. Stroking his hardened cock with the slick covered hand, he pulled Haechan down towards it, fingers finding the puffy entrance of his hole and playing with it. Haechan's moans were high pitched and cute, begging Mark to fuck him, make him his that he had no choice but to enter him in one go, eliciting a loud gasp from the other. "Fuck! It's so big, Mark...ah!" 

 

Haechan felt so full and Mark wasn't even all the way in. He could feel the veins of his hard cock on his rim, the smooth pointed tip as it invaded his tight insides, forcing him open in the most delicious sort of pain. He couldn't stop his muscles from pulsating, making the fit even tighter and emphasising the feeling of being imapaled on a cock. "Haechanie...we're not done yet..." Mark ground out, pushing his dick all the way inside him. Haechan's eyes rolled at the back of his head, feeling faint at the sensation of being taken raw and quite roughly. "God you're so tight... My baby, my slutty angel. You're mine right?" He was split on Mark's cock, his legs cramping from the lack of space and Mark holding on to his hips, setting the pace as he starts to move. Haechan blinked back tears as he tried to focus, moving his hips up and down as much as he can. His shirt was damp with sweat and other liquids but he had no strength to take them off, letting them stick on his chest so Mark could bury his head on it and bite his chest on a particularly well angled thrust, hitting his prostate dead on. "Oh god! Faster Mark, fuck me harder!" He all but screamed, Mark smacking his ass as he pounded harder into that spot, his body shaking from the force of his thrusts, stomach tightening from utter pleasure. "Mark- Mark I'm close- I wanna cum! Mark!" He could feel his rim getting rubbed raw, the spit evidently not good enough to lubricate but the pinpricks of pain added to the knot in his belly and soon Haechan found himself cumming, white stickly liquid coating the front of Mark's shirt and some on his skin. Haechan groaned as the man under him continued fucking him through his orgasm, body twitching from the overstimulation even as his mouth continued to egg him on. Trembling fingers scooped up his cum and held it up to Mark's mouth, the other smiling at him as he sucks on them, licking the cum off of it before swallowing. Haechan moaned at the sight, intentionally tightening his ass in response. Mark fucked him relaxedly, it seemed as if he was taking his time now that Haechan came, his thrusts smooth and quick but not hurried. Haechan had never had a partner with such sexual prowess before and it blew his mind. 

 

"Ah shit, you're so sexy baby...how're you fee!ing?" Mark stroked his hair again, hand trailing down to his jaw as Haechan nuzzled his head in his palm.

 

"So good~ I still want your cum inside me though..." Haechan pouted, pulling the other closer to him. "That so? I'll make sure to fill you up, don't worry." They exchanged a few lazy kisses, Haechan noticing how laboured his own breathing had gotten, his heart racing one more, except when he looked down his twitching cock wasn't even that hard."Ah! Mark hurry up I'm feeling strange..."

 

Taking it as his cue, Mark sped up his thrusts, legs and hips straining from the force. He could feel Haechan's warm body break out in sweat as he seemed to get aroused again. Looking up at the beauty on top of him, his eyes were closed and his lips bitten as he struggled to keep his voice down, small nhhg's and aah's seeping out through the seem of his lips. 

 

Mark could feel his orgasm building up at the sight, sweat beading on his forehead and Haechan's hips stuttering as the other seemed to have lost strength. He was so close. "I'm going to fill you up now baby." He warned, the only answer he got was Haechan squirming closer to him. A few more solid thrusts and Mark ejaculates, feeling his own warm cum filling up Haechan's insides and making it sticky. Haechan's hips stuttered and Mark looked down to see his cock weeping clear liquid, not watery but also too clear to be cum. "Fuck, did you just cum dry Haechanie?" He could feel a stirring in his gut as Haechan just looked at him with teary eyes and a blissed out smile.

 

~~~~~~~  
A few days later....

 

"Bye mom!" Haechan had screamed out, shouldering his bag and attempting to dash out but before he could, his mom's hand on his shoulder stopped him. Her stern face made him smile even as she crossed her arms in front of him. "And where do you think you're going?" Haechan just smiled with his most innocent smile, he knows she wasn't buying it. "I told you I met a student who's in the music production strand right? He said he'll introduce me to some professors and students in NCT U. It'll be really helpful for my application." He pouts, eyes briefly scanning their front yard when he sees the familiar brown leather seats parked in front of their house.

 

"Right... And how are you gonna get there? Jeno's mom told me he got his car scrapped and it's a six hour bus journey..." He smiled at that, gesturing to the car by the gate. "Oh that's no problem! He told me he'd give me a ride there! See you on Sunday, mom!"

 

Pressing a kiss to his mother's cheek, he runs out of their house and to Mark's car. Throwing his bag on the back, Haechan jumps over the door and into the passenger seat, raking his eyes over the familiar face on the drivers seat. He plucks Mark's sunglasses off his head and puts it on, turning up the radio volume as they pulled out of the street.

 

Once they were considerably far away from Haechan's neighbourhood, he turned off the radio and turned towards him. The car filled with relaxed silence as Mark unconsciously stroked Haechan's thigh with his one hand. He cleared his throat. "So..." Mark glanced at him but concentrated on his driving.

 

"Want me to suck you off on a red light?"

**Author's Note:**

> A Vietnamese translation is available here:  
> https://markdongnotdongmark.wordpress.com/2018/12/19/transfic-need-a-ride-muc-luc/  
> Y'all can check the comment below for more deets on that!


End file.
